Star Wars A New Begining
by OntheLongveiw
Summary: It's been 5 years since the war with the Yuuzahn Vong and the Jedi Knights rebuild the temples on Yavin 4.


A New Beginning…

Han Solo sat in one of the many cantinas in Mos Eisley, the same cantina he had met Luke in 30 years ago. Leia sat looking impatiently at her husband "Are you going to order anything or are you just going to space out."

Instantly Han got his mind back into the present, and away from the fond memories of the good ol' days of the alliance, the days before he had lost that fur ball Chewbacca, before the days of the Yuuzahn Vong. "I'll just take some Ale" Han said plainly as he stared at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked a soft voice. Han just shook his head for a reply.

Luke and Mara stood at the place that had once been Yoda's hut and was now just a piece of land on Dagobah. This was where everything had began 28 years ago when his training really began. Mara stared at him with her emerald eyes, holding their son's hand. Luke smiled at her and his son as he remembered everything that had happened on the planet. He sighed as he remembered some of Yoda's last words. _Know you what you need to know. _Was the one that echoed in his ears for since he had started training his Jedi. Did he really know what he needed to know? He wondered to himself. A regular Jedi Knight had to endure years and years of training. What did Luke have a month and a half. He shook the thought off and looked at his golden hared son. He was all that mattered to him now.

Zekk looked at a lake that was on Yavin IV with his bright emerald eyes. He thought back to what had happened 11 years ago. He and the Shadow Academy were sent to attack Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. They had failed miserably and he realized that what he was doing was wrong. He had thought the dark side would make him something his friends could be proud of but instead it had made him the opposite.

Jaina Solo looked at her friend as he reminisced on his time at the Shadow Academy. "That was a long time ago" she told him to try and reassure him.

"It's still here…" Zekk said as he remembered what he had told Jaina so many years ago during the fight the Shadow Academy had launched. When he approached the Jedi Academy in defeat and covered in mud. He had told her that the dark side could just come off like the mud on his clothes; it couldn't just be washed off. "and it always will be" he said painfully

Jacan was standing by watching his friend. He walked closer and put a hand on his friend's shoulder letting the force flow through Zekk, enlightening him. "Thanks Jacan" Zekk said softly as he got up. "But no matter what you do the taint will always be there"

"This is a new beginning" Jacan told his friend "the past doesn't matter." Zekk nodded not entirely believing that the past did not matter.

Jedi Master Kyp Durron stood at the place where 17 years earlier he had put Luke in a coma. He shuddered as he thought about what he had done after that. His brothers face still haunting him just as everyone else in the Cardia system had. He remembered the tears that streamed from his eyes as he fled from the planet he had destroyed. He thought of everything he had done since then trying to find out if he had redeemed himself. But after all he had done he still hadn't redeemed himself. But who could ever truly be redeemed when they destroyed a star system in cold blood? He asked himself. He stood there reminiscing for another minute when Jacan walked behind him and softly said "It's time"

All of the Jedi joined together and began to reach out with the force like never before. They lifted rock after rock in order to rebuild the Jedi temples of the planet. Jacan could feel all of the Jedi reaching out as much hard as they could with the force to remake the giant structures the Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed 10 years ago. Brick after brick was lifted from the ground quickly rebuilding the temple that had once been the Jedi Academy.

Han landed the _Millennium Falcon _on Yavin IV. He was met by his Brother-In-Law a few moments later when Luke had exited the _Jade shadow_. "So what's Jacan and Jaina's little surprise?" Han asked curiously. Luke shrugged in reply. The 4 walked side by side down the jungle and saw the colossal structure of the Massassi temple. All of Luke's students were standing there when Luke arrived. The Jedi Master just shot his students a smile.

Han stared at the temple remembering when they had all gotten back from the destruction of the first death star delivering the first of many blows to the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. 11 years after that Luke had started his Jedi Academy on Yavin IV in many ways this was where the New Republic had started.

Jaina sat in her quarters at the academy studying the room with her brandy eyes. A moment later Kyp lanky figure entered the room with a few dishes of food. "What's the occasion?" she asked

"Thanksgiving" Kyp said with a grin "guess everyone else forgot. But with the war going on there wasn't much to be thankful for." Kyp said sadly remembering all that was lost. He looked at Jaina remembering all she had been through and how she had almost fallen to the dark side after her brother, Anakin Solo had died, and Jacan kidnapping. But he had saved her from falling like he had and possibly saved her from making the same kind of mistakes he had. In the process of saving her he had changed and she had something to do with it.

His dark green eyes slowly began to gaze into Jaina's. The instant their eyes met Jaina felt like she had just turned into jelly when she tried to speak nothing came out and before she new it she was kissing him. She tried to make herself pull away, tried to tell herself how wrong what they were doing was but when she thought about all those wrongs the more right it felt.

Jacan lead Tenal Ka to her room and opened the door for her. The on armed 19 year old was wearing her reptilian armor and had her rancor toothed lightsaber lipped to her belt. Her golden red hair was being worn straight down. When she got into her room she saw Jacan had already moved some stuff in for her. "Thank you" She told him. When they walked into the room she opened her mouth to ask him a question but before she could ask it Jacan began to answer it.

"You can tap into the unifying force when your mind is clear when you let go of everything around you and let the force guide you're every move" he said as he remembered the first time he had tapped into it. "Don't worry you will find out what it's like when the time is right." He said softly.

At dinner time everyone was called to the grand audience chamber where many table were set up and food was already cooked. Everyone sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of them then at Master Skywalker. Luke stood at the end of the grand audience chamber. He opened his mouth and began to speak "Today is thanksgiving" Luke began "and today we have a lot to be thankful for." He pointed a finger to the floor "I am thankful to see the Jedi academy again" Then he moved his finger to a memorial at the other end of the room "Much was lost during the war." he said grimly. Many of the students looked at the list. The first name on the list that Kyp noticed was his apprentice Miko. Jacan saw Anakin's name and regret filled his body. The two didn't agree on many things. The thing that they disagreed with the most was the force. Anakin thought of it as a weapon against evil and Jacan, of course, disagreed. They argued so much. Jacan sighed wishing he could take all of the arguing back but it was too late now. He remembered his brother holding the thermal detonator telling the twins, Jacan and Jaina to leave. He remembered watching his brother's final moments.

Han's eyes started to water as he looked upon his lost son's name. When Chewie died Aniken had made the choice to leave him behind and save Han and the refugees on the ship. He had done what he thought was right, he had done what was right. After Chewie died Han never told Aniken what he had done was right he had just glared at him. Now his son was dead "I'm sorry kid" he said softly wishing he had said it before.

Everyone in the room lowered their heads at the memories of the war with the Yuuzahn Vong. "our numbers were cut in half by the Yuzahn Vong" he paused for a moment then he began to stand tall and proud "But I am thankful that there sacrifice was not in vain and that because of them today we begin a new chapter in the history of the New Republic and it's Jedi."

The End…


End file.
